


Love through Time

by xfmoon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love, Rittenhouse, Time Travel, agents in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: My predictions for season 2 based on trailers and other spoilers floating around.





	Love through Time

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For once this is not an introspection fic, which is kinda my thing. I'm not really good at plots, and it's still very introspective, also this is just my prediction for a possible scenario in season 2. Super excited to see what happens on the show, by the way.  
>  **Spoilers:** the whole of season 1, but not really for anything other than the teaser trailer thingies for season 2 and other leaked information on the interwebs so far.   
> **Disclaimer:** No Rittenhouse time agent could change history so much that I'd end up owning the rights to Timeless.

 

He was devastated. But everything was clear now. This was why Jessica wasn't alive when he got back from his little extracurricular trip to 1983, and why they never found her killer, because there was none to be found. She was not even dead; she was still very much alive. Living in the past; an agent planted in time by Rittenhouse to disrupt history, and she acted like it was the most natural thing in the world. And she wasn't just a doubleganger or one who resembled Jessica a lot or anything crazy like that, he had checked that the minute he noticed her. This person he'd met was his Jess.  

He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe the Jessica that he knew and loved would put him through the hell he'd been through in the last few years since she’d "died". The hell of not knowing what had happened to her and blaming himself for her death. He couldn't wrap his head around how she'd done it, how long ahead it had been planned, or even why. Well he partly knew why now, she was part of Rittenhouse. Still there had to have been a more humane way of doing this. The person he knew wouldn't just have followed orders without questions like this, or would she? This certainly seemed to prove that theory wrong. She could have told him, he would have listened, he would have understood, and he could have helped her get out of it, if that was what she wanted. There was nothing he wouldn't have done for her, he would even have gone on the run if that had been necessary, or maybe he'd have joined Rittenhouse for her sake. But she never even gave him a choice. She had said nothing. She had just left, no word, nothing. Disappeared without a trace, faking her own death in the process and causing him the worst heartache of his life. Was his love worth so little to her?

Of course, he would never join Rittenhouse now. Not with what he knew about them and what they were doing. But he hadn't known any of this when Jessica had been alive, and he had loved that woman so much that he had been blind. The betrayal he felt was indescribable. But at least now he knew the truth now.

An overwhelming feeling of relief had flooded his body, mixing in with the deception he still felt just made him confused and angry. Both at himself and at Jessica. He understood now how Lucy must have been feeling after finding out that not only her biological father but also her mother was part of Rittenhouse. He didn't know how she was still functioning after that really. She was just amazingly resilient.

One thing that he had right already though when thinking about Jessica was that he _had loved_ her. Past tense. Because he had, of course he had, very much so. But he was not in love with her, not anymore. There was someone else. Someone fate had brought to him. Though he'd fought very hard to stay true to her, it had been in vain, and it had turned out she wasn't really worth his devotion anyways. Sure, by blood Lucy was also part of Rittenhouse, but she fought her heritage. She was all about fate yet she still didn't just accept it blindly. And if he was being true to himself, he knew that Jessica was his past and Lucy was his present and his future. Wyatt had to admit it; he loved Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I saw this season 2 teaser right before I went to sleep. And I literally just woke up with this idea in my head and had to remember it until I got home from work so I could write it down. I think it was these two lines: "What if they have already planted agents in time" and "You're in love with Lucy, just admit it" that my brain decided to process into this thing.   
>  I know there are a few plot holes here, like if Wyatt had to ID the body when Jessica was found.   
> Her being alive in an upcoming episode might just be an alternate timeline. But if she really is alive, I'm just trying to, you know, find a way to not like her, and for wucy/lyatt to be able to become canon anyway. I'm sorry, don't hate me for making Jessica "evil".   
> Anyways March 11th should just be here already!


End file.
